Unexpected Visitor
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: When somebody who she doesn't expect visists her, and her daughter has been told the tale of what happened, Kathrine Hawke's daughter, Alisa, has a huge tempar flare.


There was a knock on the door and Kathrine got to her feet, setting the pen she held down.

She opened the door slowly and gaped at the elf standing in front of her. The elven woman had green eyes and red hair pinned up in a bun on top of her head. Her dress' sleeves hung around her shoulder, the dress was light green and long.

"Is my brother here?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"V-Vareinia?"Kathrine asked, her mouth moving slowly. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk with my brother, I thought you'd be able to figure that out, messere." she snapped.

A young girl came running from the library, a mabari war hound chasing after her. The girl wrapped her arms around Kathrine's legs, giggling.

"Mother, who's this?" the girl asked, eying the visitor.

"Alisa, this is...this is Varenia." Kathrine sighed, patting the girl's head.

"You mean father's sister?" Alisa asked, moving to away from her mother and tucking some of her raven black hair behind a semi-pointed ear.

"Yes, her." Kathrine managed.

"You and Leto-" Varenia started but Kathrine cut her off.

"Fenris, his name is Fenris."

"But you and my brother had a daughter?" Varenia blinked in disbelief.

"My father is NOT your brother." Alisa spat.

"Ali, don't start." her mother warned.

"You said I have thee right to say what I think, mother." the half elf argued.

"I want to hear what this girl has to say," Varenia said. Kathrine sighed again but stayed silent.

"I know of you, mage," Alisa began, mouth twisting into a snarl. "I know what you did to my father, you were willing to betray him to Danarius," the young girl paused, searching her brain for words. "You turned against him just to become a magister, and you know what, I've heard every detail of what happened.

"You magisters take people and turn them into...into slaves! Take them from their homes and treat them like vashadeh! Some are born into it, like Orana was, and know nothing else.

"You are monsters, all the good mages, like Auntie Bethany, are being hunted and slaughtered, they are forced to hide, while you magisters hold power and freedom in your greasy fingers. You have things you do not deserve.

"I would gladly change that, kill the magisters who did this, but I, and anybody else, would be no better then you! You are lucky, you have things people wish for.

"You are all slaves to temptation, blood, greed and your very own magic. You do not need to wear chains to be a slave, you simply are.

"I hear tales from my father, from my mother and from their friends. Nothing you have do you deserve, father told me of his time in Tevinter, as a slave, and it was horrible what has been done." the girl's jaw was snapping as she talked. "And you know what? Your lucky that my father did not kill you when he had the chance! I don't get why he did not kill you when-"

"Alisa, that's enough!" Kathrine said, interrupting her daughter's rage.

"No, she is right," Varenia disagreed. "I should be dead, you should have let him kill me. I can not do anything good as I am alive."

"I let you live, Varenia, because I lost my father, brother and mother. I know what it is like to lose my family, I did not want him to live with it. He killed his torments, but he never knew you. I had to help him let go, I helped him, and he leaves it behind." Kathrine growled, moving her hands protectively around Alisa. "And now, we are together and happy, a daughter, our daughter. I do not care about anything other then the people I have learned to take as family." she paused, eyes glowing with anger. "I suggest you leave, before I do kill you, and before Fenris finds out your in Kirkwall."

"I...I will, and I am sorry for bothering you, serah." Varenia muttered, turning and walking off.

"You are NOT to tell your father of our unexpected visitor, alright Ali?" Kathrine said, shutting the door.

"Yes mother," the girl said with a nod as Kathrine headed back to her writing desk.


End file.
